Microfluidic systems and applications continue to increase in complexity. As microfluidic analysis techniques in the laboratory continue to promise lower-cost, higher-efficiency biological and chemical fluid analysis, it is increasingly challenging to produce systems that implement these techniques in a user-friendly manner. For example, it may be challenging to effectively connect fluidic and electronic sources to a microfluidic chip.
Moreover, multiplexing designs are increasingly being integrated into a single chip. A multiplexing assay may advantageously route many fluidic channels through a microfluidic process and/or detection region on chip. It may be challenging to route fluids to the larger number of on-chip locations required for multiplexing applications. For example, if a fairly large pipette or other plumbing interface is used to make an external fluidic connection to a chip, that interface may consume a relatively large area. Making many of those connections to multiple locations on a chip may be cumbersome or unduly constrict an overall device size.
Still further, it has been challenging to integrate electrical control to microfluidic systems. For example, in some microfluidic systems, fluid motion may be controlled using the application of one or more voltages to the fluids—e.g. to effect electrophoretic flow. Microfluidic systems may utilize conductive pins placed into an open, fluid-filled reservoir to apply a potential to a fluid reservoir and/or create a potential difference between two reservoirs. Such an interconnection relies on open fluid-filled reservoirs in which to place the conductive pins.
Still further, many microfluidic systems may require well-trained personnel to operate the systems. Many systems require manual application of electronic and/or fluidic control signals to perform fluidic analysis. Many systems also may be cumbersome to use for multiple samples, requiring extensive washing to ensure no sample contamination between analysis. Systems may also be difficult to use for different analysis techniques, being generally configured for a single analysis or detection modality and requiring a skilled operator to perform the analysis manually.